Of Planning, Puking Rainbows and Undying Love
by MoonyLovesNiff
Summary: Nick and Jeff are getting as bad as Klaine were before they admitted their feelings. Can the Warblers get them together before they all start puking rainbows and dying from the sexual tension?
1. The Plan

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first multi chaptered story so please don't flame.I would love reviews though. Reviews make me smile.**

BANG!BANG!BANG!

The sound of Wes's beloved gavel turned the Warblers' attention to the table that the council members sat behind.

"Attention Warblers"! Wes' authoritive voice rang out. Talking ceased.

"We can't start yet" protested Thad. " Where are Nick and Jeff?". A few murmured agreements were heard amongst the audience of boys. "And what about Trent".

"Aha, I see you have already come to the point of this meeting, Warbler Thad" Wes said with a smirk on his face. "Nick and Jeff. Jeff and Nick. And their OBVIOUS, UNDYING and frankly _OBLIVIOUS _love for each other!" Wes cried out in exasperation and annoyance, his voice making a few of the junior members flinch.

"If I have so much as ONE more day of their puppy dog eyes, flirting,more than friendly touching and eye-sex I AM GOING TO START PUKING RAINBOWS AND BLOODY BUTTERFLIES!"

Wide eyes stared at Wes, surprised at his outburst. Even David's mouth was open. Then slowly, people starting stating their annoyance at the unbearable sexual tension between the blonde and the brunette.

"They have been more sickeningly sweet than usual" Flint said. "I didn't even think it was possible".

"The other day Nick told Jeff that glasses looked cute on him and they just stared at each other for like a minute".

"I walked in on them spooning while watching Harry Potter on Tuesday".

The gavel sounded again, ripping people out of their rants.

"So we all agree?" Wes asked. Everyone nodded. " I realised the other day that Nick and Jeff are both too stupid to admit that they like each other. So who do I go to but the King of Niff? They guy that has been shipping them since Day One...Warbler Trent".

As if on cue, Trent walked through the doors.

"Sorry I'm late Wes. I've been planning" he said with a slight hint of mischief in his tone.

"Don't worry, Trent. So what have you got for us" Wes said, gesturing for Trent to present his ideas.

"I have a list of possible ways we could get them together".

"Lets hear it then" David said.

"Number one: Truth or Dare. We would just have to wait until one of them picked dare and then dare them to kiss one or the other.

Number two:we could trip one of them up onto the other.

Number three: we could get one of the Warblers to pretend to be interested in one of them to get the other jealous. Most likely Nick because he seems very protective of Jeff".

"Yeah, last month I said Jeff's ass looked hot in the pair of pants he was wearing and I thought Nick was going to gouge my eyes out" a Warbler said. Wes snorted, imagining the scenario in his head.

"Number four". Trent's voice rang out again. " Shove them into a small closet with a note telling them that we won't let them out until they confess their love for each other and make out for a minute. With tongue." he added as an afterthought.

"That all?" Thad questioned. Trent nodded in confirmation.

Wes spoke again." Numbers three and four seem like the best options to me. And the most amusing. We can do three first and four if three in favour of three and four". A show of hands went up. All of the Warblers seem to agree.

Wes banged his gavel. "Excellent! Now who wants to hit on poor Jeffie?"


	2. Lewd Comments And Glaring Daggers

**A/N: Thank you to XxBlackShadowMagicxX and . for reviewing. You guys are awesome!**

**Sebastian is in the Warblers while Wes in still there in this story. Blaine will not be in this story or if he is it will be a very minor part. And Sebastian won't be as much of a douche as he is on the show :D**

It's safe to say that the Warblers weren't exactly lining up to flirt with Jeff. The blonde boy seemed to have an air of innocence and vulnerability and they didn't want to take advantage of Jeff's open nature. That and they were all scared of what Nick might do to them. Even though the boys weren't together, everyone knew how protective Nick was of Jeff. So that is why Wes was hugging his gavel and thanking whatever deities that may or may not be up there for Sebastian Smythe. The slightly meerkat-faced boy used to be a bit of a slut and was now changed, thanks to Dalton. The boy still made lewd and flirtatious comments every now and then but he wasn't as openly rebellious as he used to be. He was also the only person that Jeff wouldn't fall for. And the person that would anger Nick the most. Wes grinned. He couldn't wait for tomorrow when Sebastian would start to flirt with Jeff. David came in a few minutes later and chuckled as his Asian friend rocked back and forth with a glint in his eyes. Tomorrow would certainly be entertaining.

-Next day-

"Nice ass, Sterling" Sebastian said in a casual voice, winking as he passed Jeff in the hallway. Jeff's face went immediately red in a blush. Nick, who was walking beside Jeff, glared daggers at the dark blonde boy. Sebastian didn't seem at all fazed and smirked at Nick as he walked away.

Nick felt anger bubble up inside him. _How dare he speak to my Jeffie in such a lewd way, in such as casual way!_ Wait! _My _Jeffie? Since when had Jeff become _his _Jeffie? Nick shook his head, backing out of his internal crisis.

Jeff was a few feet in front of him. The blonde tilted his head in a cute way (_did I just think cute?_ thought Nick) as he gestured for him to hurry up.

-A few hours later at the library-

Nick and Jeff were studying at a table in the middle of the library. It was late afternoon and the room was half-full. Jeff was staring confusedly at his Maths homework as Nick tried to explain it to him. Jeff groaned and put his head in his hands.

"I still don't get it"!

"Well, you're using a much more complicated method than you should be using" Sebastian voice appeared in Jeff ear. Jeff's head shot up.

"What method do you suggest he uses then?" Nick said in a bitter voice, hoping that Sebastian didn't have a legitimate method.

Sebastian smirked and put a piece of refill in front of Jeff with a method on it. Jeff's eyes flicked over it while Sebastian smirked at Nick's glares.

"I get it now" Jeff's voice said, bringing them back to the real world, a few minutes and scribbles later.

"Told you" Sebastian said with a hint of smugness in his voice that only Nick seemed to catch.

"Thanks Sebastian" Jeff said, grinning at the boy.

"Anytime, sexy" Sebastian said with a departing wink, leaving Jeff blushing and Nick wanting to break something, preferably Smythe's neck.


	3. Who are you trying to convince?

**A/N: Sorry guys. I realise how short this chapter is. Thanks to all my reviewers :D Getting reviews is the highlight of my day and makes me smile. **

"Who the hell does he think he is anyway?" Nick fumed as he paced angrily up and down Wes and David's room.

"Who"? Wes said, thinking of dead cats to try and hide his grin.

"Sebastian Smythe"! Nick growled.

"What did he ever do to you?" David said. The dark-skinned boy sat cross-legged on his bed doing a better job of hiding his grin than his gavel-obsessed best friend.

"He's flirting with Jeff"!

"And this is a problem how"? Wes asked.

"Because Sebastian will just break his heart and he only wants Jeff because he's hot and Jeff is **my **best friend"!

"So you think Jeff is hot?" Wes said with a smirk resembling the ones that one Seb Smythe usually gave.

"No! Well yes but...! Um... I don't know! Urm...no answer…errrr UGH! It doesn't matter right now"!

"Why do you care if Jeff's heart is broken"? David questioned.

"Because I love him!" After this admittal, Nick quickly muttered, "in a purely platonic way of course" after seeing Wes and David faces.

"Sure Nicky, whatever gets you to sleep at night".

"It's platonic"! Nick yelled, defending himself a bit too quickly.

"Who are you trying to convince, Nicholas? David and I or yourself?" Wes said. Nick glared uncharacteristically at Wes and stormed out of the room shouting, "why do I even bother talking to you?" as he left the room.

"Denial is the first stage!" Wes taunted.

"Well", said David, a few minutes later. "I think we got him jealous".

"Under exaggeration, Davy" Wes said with a devilish grin. David shuddered.

"You're scary when you're plotting" he commented.

"So everyone tells me" Wes smiled smugly.

And thus the start of a fifteen minute tickle war.

Everyday the flirting got more and more intense. And Nick's fuse got shorter and shorter. And Jeff's face got redder and redder. And the plan was going...well, according to plan.

"Why are you so angry, Nick? It's not like you're going out with Jeff." Flint said on Thursday.

"He's like my brother, Flint. I don't want to see him get hurt." Nick said in a defensive tone.

"How do you know that Sebastian will hurt Jeff?" Flint said, while thinking _it's incest if Jeff is like Nick's brother._ Wes and David had rounded the corner and were watching with interest.

"Because Sebastian is a player and Jeff is naive enough to fall for that slut. Smythe will dump as soon as he has Jeff's heart"! Nick yelled. Wait, Nick thought to himself. _Why is Flint going so pale?_ And then Nick turned around. He wished he hadn't.

**A/N: Ooh a cliff-hanger! I'm so evil :) **


	4. A Very Specific Type

**A/N: Hi again :D I know that my chapters are really short but I guess that's just the way I write. Heres some BAMF Jeff for and I just realised that I have been forgetting the disclaimer sooooo**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well except for the laptop that I am writing this on. **

Jeff was in front of him, unshed tears glistening in his beautiful hazel eyes. His lip was quivering. Nick's stomach flipped and he was engulfed in guilt.

"Is that what you r-really think of m-me?" Jeff said in a broken tone. Nick just wanted to hug the boy and apologise a thousand times. Jeff seemed to be shaking. Then suddenly a fire lit in Jeff's eyes.

"Is that what you really think? Poor _naive _little Jeffie! Yes I enjoyed the attention but just because I never get any! But did you really think I was stupid and pathetic enough to fall for a player that makes lewd comments about me? And is it because he's Sebastian that you think he would dump me or is it because you think I wouldn't be worthwhile to actually date except for a joke?" Jeff yelled the students around them turning to look at the two in horror. Nick and Jeff never fought.

"Jeff, I-" Nick began to apologise.

"I don't want any of your apologies"! Jeff said the bitter facade breaking and a lone tear sliding down his face. The blonde turned around and started running around the corridor before Nick could call out. Tears started cascading down Nick's face. He had screwed up big-time.

Meanwhile, Wes and David were freaking out. David grabbed Wes's phone and sent a mass text to all of the Warblers, except Nick and Jeff of course.

_Mayday! Mayday! Plan three failing. Nick and Jeff just had a huge argument and are now crying. Switch to plan four. Trick them both into the janitor's closet. Trent- you get Jeff into there first. Text us when you have done that. Oh and the combination for the lock on the closet is 6363__**- David and Wes.**_

_I'm on it__**- Trent**_

Jeff had ducked into a corner in the corridor, heart breaking into shards as he thought about Nick. _ I know that Sebastian was probably just doing a dare from his friends. Win my heart and then break it. No one would actually want me. And Nick knew it. Everyone knew it. And now I'm going end up sixty and alone with no one but my seventy cats! Nick won't want to be near me after I yelled at him. Nick is probably only my friend out of pity. Everyone just thinks I'm stupid._

It had felt so nice to be wanted. Even if the person wanting him was Sebastian Smythe. But Jeff also knew that even if Sebastian had been genuinely interested with him, he would not have fallen for the meerkat faced boy. And why was he so hurt in particular that it was _Nick _who had told him he was stupid? Why had he blown up at Nick? And it was in that moment that Jeff realised he had a type. A very specific type.

Brunette.

Caring.

Protective.

Hard-working.

Funny.

His best friend.

_Oh no! _Jeff thought. _I'm in love with Nick!_

**A/N: Yes, I know. "What are you doing, Moony? ANOTHER CLIFFIE!". I'm sorry my friends. I couldn't help myself. Oh and did anyone else absolutely LOVE the Hungry Like The Wolf/ Rio mash-up on the latest GLEE episode? I can't wait until Saturday Night Glee-ver! :D**


End file.
